Finding Comfort In All The Wrong Places
by Anna Lane
Summary: Cassie needs comfort, and finds it in all the wrong places. But she's not the only one who needs comfort. Ch 1 Cassie/Charles, Ch 2 Diana/Cassie
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This earns its M rating so..beware. Also, there is a twist in the second chapter (the whole Chapter is the twist, actually), so just beware, it will change the whole story. That is, if you are even interested in reading at all!

Diana had noticed when Cassie's head bobbed in Chemistry. It was one of the only classes they all had together, but no one else had really been paying attention. Except Adam. Adam was always watching her. Diana sighed. Cassie's head dipped again and jerked back up almost immediately. Diana saw the dark circles under those big blue eyes that were just barely staying open today. _She must not have slept well again last night. _Cassie had mentioned the nightmares nonchalantly a couple days ago, but Diana knew they were much more serious than that. It was clear just looking at Cassie: something was really bothering her. _Maybe I should offer another sleepover night? I know that last time she met my grandma and it wasn't exactly a picnic, but maybe she would benefit from talking about it_. Diana decided to invite her to another sleepover, starting right after school.

And after class, she did just that.

...

Cassie rang the bell to Diana's house. The other girl had invited her to another sleepover and Cassie was relieved. Her grandma still hadn't come home. She'd talked to her on the phone, but that didn't make an empty house feel any less creepy.

She knocked on the door this time, shifting her overnight bag to her left to do so. Cassie had gone straight from school to pick it up and then come straight here. She supposed it was possible Diana just hadn't made it home yet.

She tried calling, but Diana didn't have her phone on, or was too busy to answer. She'd given up texting her a while ago. She sighed and leaned against the door. _I guess I'll just have to wait it out. _She felt a powerful surge of frustration go through her. In a split second, she was tumbling into the house through the open door. Somehow it had unlocked and opened without her consciously doing anything. She groaned and went to go sit in the kitchen to wait for Diana.

Cassie was still deciding what to tell Diana when she heard the front door open. _Do I tell her someone left it unlocked? Do I tell her the truth and hope that another manifestation of my dark power doesn't scare her?_ She was startled out of her thoughts when Charles Meade walked into his kitchen.

His mouth opened and he seemed surprised when he saw her. "Cassie," he said in surprise, and waited for her to explain.

Cassie's breath hitched. "Hi Mr. Meade! I was just waiting for Diana. We were supposed to have a sleepover, and she told me to come straight over after school, but she wasn't here when I got here and the door was unlocked—" Cassie finally paused to breathe. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Meade, but it was getting cold and she wasn't answering her cell. I shouldn't have just walked in." Cassie got up to go. "I'll just go home."

Charles Meade had listened to her entire speech without commentary, but when she got up he'd smiled and moved in front of her. "Cassie," he put his hands on her shoulders. "It's fine. I get it. Diana's with that other girl—what's her name, shy, quiet, sad?" He listed some characteristics and paused in consternation.

"Melissa?" Cassie suggested.

"That's the one! Apparently she'd run out of school from last hour crying, and Diana called me to tell me she was going to stay with her tonight to make sure she's okay."

"Oh, well, I'll just call her or something later." Cassie said.

"She was probably trying to call you earlier, but for some reason she never gets service around Melissa's house. I can give you her landline if you like."

"That'd be great." Cassie sighed in relief. She really didn't want to be alone tonight.

Charles turned and rummaged through some pieces of paper by the fridge. "I know I have it written down here somewhere—Ah, here it is." He handed a crumpled piece of paper to Cassie with a smile.

"Thanks Mr. Meade." Cassie said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"No problem." Charles hesitated before he left the kitchen. He happened to know that his mother had tried to kill her because she thought Cassie might be the one, but he knew Cassie didn't know he knew. Even so, he could see that she was troubled, and he wasn't sure if he should just leave her when she was so clearly upset by something. "Cassie," he started, slowly, "I know I'm old, and uh, a guy, but if you ever need to talk, er, well, just know that you don't have to go through things alone. Even if you don't talk to me, you should talk to someone. Like Diana. I'm so glad you two are friends, I think she needs more friends like you in her life." He started to go, but paused once more as he was walking past her. "And you can call me Charles." He patted her on the shoulder and went out of the kitchen.

Cassie wondered how bad she must look if even Diana's dad could see that she was bothered. She dialed Melissa's house phone and was happy when Diana answered. "Hey, it's Cassie."

"Cassie!" Diana exclaimed. "I'm so glad you called. We just got to Melissa's house. I'm so sorry, my phone hasn't been working."

"It's fine." Cassie said, softly.

"I didn't mean to flake on our plans, but I think Melissa needs to be around friends right now, so Faye and I are over here."

"It's fine." Cassie said again.

Diana paused, and Cassie could tell she was debating something. "Do you want to come over, too?"

Cassie was tempted to say yes, but she thought about how Melissa reacted when she'd learned about Cassie's darkness. _I don't want to be alone, but I'm not sure I want to be with people who think I'm a monster. It probably wouldn't be good for her, either. Besides, Faye's been acting even weirder lately. Back to another sleepless night alone._ "No, it's fine. I'm just going to go home and catch up on some sleep. This week has been hell."

She was moving to the front door when Mr. Meade spotted her as he was coming down the stairs. "Cassie! Has everything been worked out? Do you need a ride to Melissa's?

Cassie shook her head. "No, thanks. I'm just going to go home."

Charles paused from loosening his tie and had the faintest hint of anger on his face. "Didn't Diana invite you?"

"Yeah," Cassie said quickly, "She did, I just don't think it would be such a good idea." He looked confused, so Cassie tried to explain. "I just don't think it would be very helpful. For Melissa." She added as an afterthought.

He sighed. "It's Faye, huh?"

"Wh-what?" Cassie stuttered.

"I may not be hip on all the hot gossip, but I'm not blind. I can see how she looks at you. You two don't get along." He looked sympathetic.

Cassie shrugged. "I don't know if Faye really _likes _anyone." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm proud of your maturity. Childish catfights rarely solve anything."

Cassie smiled politely at his words. "Anyway, I should go." She turned to the door reluctantly, knowing she would have to go home, all alone.

"Cassie," Charles called. She turned, glad for another distraction, even if it only delayed her departure a few seconds. "Your grandma isn't home yet, right?" She shook her head. "This may be weird, but…would you like to stay here?" Charles wasn't sure what he was doing, but he knew he felt guilty. _I'm partially to blame for what's happened to her grandma, and now she's alone after what's just happened to her. I've felt alone for most of my life, and I know how much that utterly sucks._ She gave him a quizzical look. "You shouldn't be alone, and if you can't be with a friend…I'm just going to be working upstairs all night, and you must get pretty scared in that big house alone. If it would make you feel better—" He shrugged, not knowing how to continue without crossing a line, if he hadn't already, that is.

The tears Cassie had been holding in finally came out, and she started crying. Charles rushed to her side, putting a hand on her shoulder and using the other to try and get her to look at him. "I'm sorry," she said, ducking her head. "I just keep having this nightmare and I haven't been sleeping well—" She choked on her sobs before she could continue, "I'm just overtired." She turned to go, but his hand on her shoulder stopped her with surprising strength.

"Cassie, I can't let you drive like this." He led her to the couch and handed her the remote. "You can sleep here tonight." Cassie sat down obediently and took the remote he'd offered as if it were medicine. "I'll just be upstairs working. If you get scared, just remember I'm here and you're not alone. Nothing bad will happen."

She nodded, and watched with teary eyes as he left her alone. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. She tried watching some junky reality TV, but she found she wasn't laughing at any of the parts that were supposed to be funny, so she changed it to some drama station. She flipped by that even quicker. She _so _did not need more of that in her life. She watched an animal documentary for a long time, but then it started to show the animal's regular hunting habits and she found the blood made her queasy. She finally found some cartoons. They weren't funny, or particularly absorbing, but they were so comforting. They reminded her of young Saturday mornings watching Bugs and the gang with her mom.

The sleep she'd managed to evade all day finally caught up to her and her eyes drifted closed. She fell asleep listening to the sounds of Charles Meade moving around upstairs, and she was not only comforted, but she did feel safer than she had in a long time.

...

Charles was exhausted by the time he came downstairs to grab a glass of water. He saw Cassie curled up on the couch fast asleep. Smurfs—they only came on at night anymore—were on the TV. Charles turned it off and Cassie moaned in her sleep. He hoped she wasn't one of those people who couldn't sleep without background noise. Diana's mother had been one of them. It had driven him nuts when she left the radio on, but now he'd give anything to have her back and insisting on leaving it on all night.

Since Cassie hadn't woken, he figured it was safe to keep it off. He went to the linen closet and draped a blanket over her sleeping form. Her fingers immediately curled into it and pulled it tighter around her. He left with a smile. He wasn't sure why, but it struck him as cute knowing she would be a cover-stealer.

Hours later, Charles bolted upright. He'd heard a scream. He jumped out of the bed, and almost tripped over the covers. He flew to Diana's room, fear filling his head. He knew there were real dangers out there. He experienced a moment of confusion and heart-pounding panic when he opened the door to her empty room, but his thoughts were cut short when he heard yet another terror-filled shriek and he remembered Cassie on the couch.

He made it down the stairs in record time, and was at Cassie's side in an instant. She was thrashing around on the couch and tears were dripping from eyes that were squeezed shut. "No! Let me out!" She screamed. Charles shook her shoulder wildly to try to wake her. "NO!" She screamed again, and Charles went flying, crashing the small table on the side of the wall that held a vase with fresh flowers despite the fact she hadn't lifted a hand against him. The vase and flowers fell to the floor.

At the sound of the glass shattering Cassie bolted upright and her eyes scanned the room in fear. She saw him, still on the floor, an expression of pain on his face. "Oh no, I'm so sorry!" She got up and ran to him. "I-I-I didn't mean to." She held out her arms uselessly, as if she could somehow catch him from falling when he was already on the floor.

"No, I'm sorry," Charles grunted as he got to his feet. He was only wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants. "You were having a night terror when I tried to wake you. You were scared, it's only natural that you would try to push me away. I shouldn't have shaken you like that."

"Night terrors?" Cassie asked, her brows furrowed. "Is that like a nightmare?"

"Yes, only much worse." He winced as he felt his back again.

"I'm so sorry!" Cassie said, holding her hands out as she stepped closer.

"Don't worry about it, people can be pretty strong when they're frightened." He gave her a tense smile.

Cassie shifted on her feet nervously, thankful she didn't have to make up an excuse and that he didn't notice she hadn't pushed him away with her hands. All of a sudden, she noticed a sudden stabbing pain in her feet. She shifted her weight again and gave an alarmed cry of pain the slight movement had caused. She looked down to see she was standing amongst the shattered glass that had woken her. Tears threatened to come at the million little stabbing pains in her foot.

"Fuck!" Charles exclaimed when he noticed. He walked towards her quickly and swept her off her feet with ease. "We have to get you on the couch." He walked towards it, through the pile of glass, headless of the wellbeing of his own shoeless feet and the pain in his back. Cassie noticed how her legs dangled over his arms many feet from the floor. A few drops of blood dripped from her feet and landed in perfect circles on the hardwood floor. One of her hands was pressed against his bare chest.

"You'll hurt yourself!" She protested.

He set her down on the couch and pulled her legs straight so he could examine her feet. "It doesn't matter. I'll be right back. Don't move your feet!" He commanded, and punctuated with a point, as he walked out of the room. Cassie's mouth turned down in disappointment as she regarded her feet.

He came back with tweezers, a dish, alcohol, and bandages. "I learned this when Diana made me go watch Twilight."

Cassie laughed. It was funny because she could remember the exact scene he was talking about. Her mom had made her go to see it, promising she'd like it. She hadn't hated it, but she didn't think it was worthy of the pedestal everyone had put it on. She didn't really get what all the fuss was about.

He kneeled in front of where she sat on the couch and got to work. "Ouch!" She was pulled out of her thoughts when he dug out a particularly small shard.

He grinned. "Don't be such a baby. Do you want it to be embedded in the sole of your foot so that it hurts for who knows how long?" He dug out another shard and she fought back her growl.

She gave him a cheeky smile. "Much like the ones you'll have on your feet, I imagine. It's not like I'm going to repay the favor," she said, gesturing to his feet, "what with the way you're being so-hey!" He dug in with the little metal prongs harder than necessary and she yelped. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw his small smile. She rolled her eyes, but found her own smile hard to resist.

"Now, this is going to hurt," he warned her a few minutes later, holding the bottle of alcohol. "I don't want any of the cuts to get infected."

"Just do it!" Cassie squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip in apprehension. First she felt the cold liquid, then she felt a burning pain race across both of her feet. He'd done both at the same time. "Ouchouchouchouch-" Then just like that, her pain was gone. She looked down to see he'd already bandaged both her feet. "Wow, that was quick." Her lips were open in surprise.

"Well, no need to draw it out." Charles said as he stood and wiped his hands on his pants. "Don't take off those bandages for at least a day."

"Aye, aye." She said faux-seriously. She got up to stand in front of him.

"I'm serious." His voice got a little deeper when he said it. "And you actually might not want to stand—" his words failed him when she threw her arms around his neck and held him close in a tight hug.

"Thank you." She whispered into his neck, standing on her tiptoes. Even on her tiptoes, he had to bend for an effective hug, she was so short.

"N-no problem, Cassie," he said, surprised, putting his arms awkwardly around her. "But I really didn't do anything."

She pulled away just enough to look at him. "For letting me stay and not being alone. For being here after I've had one of those nightmares. This is the first time I haven't woken up from one alone." She smiled her gratitude.

"Well, you shouldn't have to be alone." He said, sadly, his dark eyes serious.

His arms were still on her waist and hers on his neck. She looked into those brown eyes and noticed for the first time how deep they were. And…mysterious? She couldn't read them, but those dark eyes promised all sorts of new, deep, secret things. She couldn't look away.

But he could. He broke eye contact and before he could pull out of her arms she hugged him close again, hiding her face in his shoulder. "Please," she said, her voice so muffled and quiet, she wasn't sure if he could hear her. "Please just hold me. I feel like I've been abandoned by everyone, by everything I knew, by sanity…please…I feel so alone."

She almost started crying again when he pulled away. In fact, she did.

Charles tried to walk away, to go with his better judgment. But then she started crying, and his hands stayed glued to her shoulders. Holding her apart, but also not letting go. Then she looked up at him with her big blue eyes rimmed with pink, and full, freshly-bitten and plump red lips. He pulled her against him roughly and slammed his lips against hers. He loved the way they opened almost immediately against his. His tongue invaded her mouth, and pushed her tongue aside to trace her teeth. She overcame the initial shock and started to kiss him back with an equal intensity.

He pulled away and noticed she was breathless. His hands framed her face and he dove in for another kiss. He was gentler this time, and his lips only moved against hers, not seeking or demanding entrance. She pushed herself thoughtlessly against him, frustrated that he seemed to be moving slower than before. Then her hands found his shoulders, and rubbed against the smooth and hard skin, muscle, and bone. She slid down his arms with her fingertips as he kissed her slowly. She was delighted when the muscles in his arms flexed as she touched them.

One of his hands moved to stroke her hair behind her ear and followed the strands all the way down to their end. She tried to kiss him harder, but it was hard because she barely came up to his shoulder. Her hands moved restlessly to run down his back. He grunted and shuddered as he felt her against his bare skin. She dug her fingers into the hard muscle of his back when she heard him groan. It made her impossibly excited and breathless. She was so busy trying to kiss him she hardly remembered that she needed air.

_Just breathe, _Cassie. But then her hands found his chest and she trailed down his pecs, lightly brushing his nipples, to the hard ridges of his abdomen and further. She couldn't think of anything else but what might still be covered, out of reach. Her hand slipped easily under the elastic of the flannel pajamas. She followed his triangle ridges as they got narrower and narrower.

He pulled away and grabbed her hands to hold them against his chest. He leaned in to give her another quick peck. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked gravelly. Cassie nodded, her eyes huge and trusting. He slowly released her hands.

As soon as they were free, Cassie wasted no time in traveling back to his waist and tugging his pants off. He stepped into her to get them off his ankles and her mouth opened in surprise as his fully naked body pressed into hers. One hand traced the swell of one cheek while the other moved to cup the only part of anyone she'd never actually felt before. She traced along his length and squeezed him lightly. She'd been so fully entranced at looking and touching that special part of him that she wasn't looking at his face. She looked up when she heard the strangled gasp. It drew her in even more than his cock had. The way his eyes were squeezed shut, and how the pleasure seemed to be causing him pain.

She nuzzled his nose and kissed him, pulling away when he tried to deepen it. She gave him another teasing kiss and his eyes opened in surprise. He grinned at the look on her face and tried to capture the back of her neck to pull her in for another kiss, but she ducked her head under him and kept ducking until she was on her knees before him. She wanted to see that look on his face, intensified. She wanted him to lose himself in her. He was surprised at first, and moved his hands to pull her back, but Cassie gripped his cock firmly in her hand and licked the tip. Charles' hand froze in midair and he stared at her in shock.

This was her first time, and she was nervous, but as she slowly started to suck the tip in her mouth, the look on his face told her she was doing just fine. She started working him deeper while her tongue continued to swirl against him, his sides, the bottom, and she even worked it around the top, swiveling her head in a bobbing motion. She had to fight back a smile when his mouth dropped open and he stared at her like she was the only thing he'd ever wanted, or needed. At some point, she'd noticed she wasn't really sure how to continue. She knew what she was supposed to do—deep throat—but, having an acute lack of experience, she was a little lost.

She pulled away and looked at him. His eyes were shut tight. "Charles?" She said hesitantly.

At that his eyes opened in surprise. He wasn't seeing Cassie, her mouth open and her eyes expressing uncertain inquisition. He saw someone else, her blue eyes and blonde hair. Her cruel mouth. The one who had always turned him down with scorn. The one he both hated and wanted with an equal intensity. _Dawn. _He heard her in Cassie's voice when she'd said his name.

Charles wasn't so far gone as to say her name out loud, but he was so far gone as to grab Cassie's head, with her open mouth and aim her at his cock. "Suck my cock." He ordered. "Now." He slid the head between her plump lips. They'd been open in shock. "Yes," he hissed when he felt her mouth close around him. Finally, he had her in the way he'd always wanted. Even if it wasn't really her.

Cassie wouldn't deny she felt a little intimidated, but she almost couldn't believe the excitement that fluttered through her stomach when he'd given her the rough orders. She worked him in, out, and around with renewed intensity, his hands stroked the blonde strands on her head, urging her on. "Deeper," Charles demanded, and Cassie _wanted _to, but she wasn't sure what to do. His dark eyes snapped to glare down at her when she didn't immediately comply.

"Cassie," he warned, but she could hardly explain at the moment. He gripped the back of her head and held her in place as he pushed deeper. He hit her throat and she choked, trying to pull away without being able. "You have to swallow around me." He growled. He pulled out and she barely had time to breathe before he was surging back in and she was doing as he'd advised. It was a little easier, but the ease was offset by the time he was now pumping into her mouth at a furious pace.

She hardly remembered to suck as he fucked her face, but he offered words of praise and demand, and moans of pleasure that shouldn't have meant anything, but did. She took all he gave, all the while watching his face. He was digging into her with short, harsh thrusts when he gave a hoarse shout. He looked into her eyes for the first time. "Swallow." And then his liquid was filling Cassie's mouth. She tried to pull away without thinking, but she couldn't break his grip. "Swallow all of me, right now."

Somehow Cassie worked it all down, her throat convulsively tightening around his still buried cock. Charles groaned and swayed. Then he finally pulled out. Cassie choked and felt like she was still trying to swallow him down. "That was so good." He sighed, still breathing heavily.

Cassie felt anger at first, but then she was just sad. She looked at him, wondering if she should go now. _Was that all he'd wanted from me? I'm such an idiot._

Charles noticed her watching him with accusation in her eyes. "Cassie?" He said, confused. "What—God I'm so sorry. I lost it." He moved towards her, but she backed away with tears welling in her eyes. "Cassie," he moved in closer and kissed her lightly. "I really am, so, so unbelievably sorry. I just went crazy. I was caught up, and an asshole, and I am so sorry." He rubbed her shoulders and was encouraged when she didn't turn away. "Are you okay?" He tried to look at her, but she turned her head away. "Alright, I'll have to make it up to you." He picked her up again, without warning.

"What are you doing?" Cassie asked, frowning.

"Saying sorry." He walked up the stairs, carrying her like a bride, to his bedroom.

"That's weird, it kinda feels like you just picked me up and started carrying me to your cave to prove you are truly a Neanderthal. You know, the point you've already proved to me perfectly." She squirmed in his arms, but he held her immobile.

He gave her his first smile since they'd kissed. "Cassie. If you don't let me repay the favor, you will regret it."

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. "You can't mean…?"

He nuzzled her nose and kissed her head. "Yes, I mean that very much."

She squirmed even further. The thought made her feel panic like never before. It was one thing to do the touching and a whole other to be touched. And she'd never really been touched. She was so nervous she felt weak. "Put me down!" She demanded.

"With pleasure," Charles said as he dropped her on his bed. She hadn't noticed they'd gotten to his room already.

She landed on her back and he crawled atop her before she had the chance to sit up. He kissed her frantically, moving from her neck to her collar and back. When she tried to protest, his mouth moved to cover hers and she forgot whatever it was that she wanted to say. She kissed him back eagerly, loving the silky feel of his short hair. She traced the sharp lines of his face.

She let him peel the shirt off her and slip it over her head. The bra didn't stand a chance, and then he was touching her breasts, kissing and teasing and licking and sucking them. She moaned, and arched into him as she held his head close. "More?" He asked her, grinning.

She nodded weakly, and Charles loved how much she wanted him. _Having her here…is better than Dawn._ She truly wanted him, needed him. And he was actually happy. He moved down her body, and tugged the short shorts off, pulling her panties with them. He threw them across the room, and didn't give a fuck where they landed.

He softly stroked the tops of her lips. Her legs were pressed against each other, and she wasn't ready to open them yet. He grinned up at her as he slid across her skin. _She will be soon._ He slipped one finger inside her folds, and found her wet already. This would be easy. She gasped when he rubbed against her clit, sliding in and out of her closed legs, first with one finger, then with another, and so on. Soon, his whole hand was sideways in between her and her hands were clinging to his wrist as she rode his hand up and down. The delightful slide of the length of his finders, and the sudden feel of slamming against his thumb. "Open for me." He begged as he lay on the side of her, kissing her neck, and toying with one nipple while she gasped and writhed against his hand.

She didn't reply, just kept going. He kissed her on the lips, and pulled his hand away. He smiled at her shriek of protest. "Please?" She looked at him unsurely. He brought his hand to his face and licked and sucked each finger one by one. She gulped and nodded.

He moved back over her. He ran his hands down the curve of her waist, slipped them under her butt to squeeze her, and then finally moved to the back of her knees. He slowly spread them, and Cassie swallowed hard, trying not to panic as he bared her warm, wet, and sensitive skin to the cold air. He sighed in delight when he saw her. His head moved closer to her and Cassie's heart was about to pound right out of her chest. His eyes sought hers. "You're beautiful, Cassie." And then he was licking her.

Slowly, and lightly at first. He ran his pink tongue across the lips of her labia, her slit, and then finally her clit. She squirmed, and widened her legs further, desperate for more. She pleaded for him to go further.

He did. His tongue stiffened as he ran it across her this time, swirling it around her clit and sucking her until her hips rose from the bed of their own accord in a desperate attempt to get closer to him. Just when she was about to spill over the edge, his tongue slid lower and she almost died. He speared into her opened and she cried out. "Charles!" This time the only thing her voice did was get him hard.

"Cassie, you taste so good." He stabbed his tongue into her harder and his hips moved restlessly against the bed when he felt her muscles clench around him.

"Please," she begged, pleaded. Charles complied, moving his tongue slowly along her crease, until he came to that sensual little bud. He pressed his tongue flat against it. She grabbed his head and held him close as she slammed her hips up. His mouth was full of her mound as she ground against him, pressing into him with nothing but release in mind. And Charles let her. When she came, and her whole body was shaking, Charles sucked her clit into his mouth to make the spasms last. Cassie sank into the covers weakly.

He moved back over her body to press a light kiss to her lips. "I told you so."

Cassie grinned at him. "As soon as I can think, I'll—" but then she stopped, a slow smile spreading across her face.

"You'll what?" He asked.

She laughed. "I don't know yet! Wait a second. I'll come up with something."

"Hmmmm." He lightly nibbled down her neck. His hands toyed with her nipples. He pressed and pinched and tweaked until they were erect and as hard as rocks. Then he took each one into his mouth, and the sudden wet warmth blew her away. "Then it's the perfect time." He said around her nipple.

"What?" She asked, confused. But Charles had already spread her legs once more, and was edging into her, his head just popping through that tight barrier. "Ohh!" Her fingers dug into his shoulders.

"Am I hurting you?" He paused, looking into her face with concern.

Cassie shook her head. "No,, it's just…ohh." He'd slipped inside her. It didn't _quite _hurt. She was very wet, and he felt so good sliding into her, but the stretch was nearly unbearable.

"You're so tight, Cassie." He dropped his head to her neck and laid little kisses across her. "Relax." He whispered, moving into her further like he so desperately wanted. He needed her to be ready. His hand moved down and played with her clit. Cassie's eyes flew wide open in pleasure and wonder. "Ahh! That feels so good!" She could hardly speak. She tried to moved her hips up, but he held her in place with one hand on her hip. His mouth was still at her neck.

He bit her lightly as he thrust forward, still rubbing her clit. She screamed—the pain was intense, but in a second, the pleasure returned and together they became an odd mix of something dark and powerful. Like her. She wasn't aware of what she was saying, but whatever it was, it pushed Charles to go further. He surged into her mercilessly. Her hips rose to meet him, matching his pace, challenging it.

She pulled his mouth down for a kiss and it was while sucking his tongue deep into her that she felt she was on the verge once again. She drew her hand up his back, her nails leaving strips and lines of blood. That only made him pound into her harder. She screamed his name as she came.

Her orgasm was so intense her muscles almost forced him out of her, but Charles kept thrusting into her, likely bruising her hips with his intensity. He came, with a shout, inside her. He collapsed over her small frame and held her close. He kissed her on the forehead. Cassie cuddled in closer to him, shivering. He placed a blanket atop them.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so glad we're finally doing this." Diana told Cassie as they were sitting cross-legged facing each other on Diana's bed. The two girls always shared a bed when they had a sleepover. "I feel like it's been forever since we talked." _And if I feel that like it's been forever, I can only imagine how Cassie feels, _Diana thought.

Cassie nodded and gave her friend a small smile. "Yeah, I'm glad, too."

Diana's eye brows pulled down just a little and her mouth twitched. It seemed like there was something bothering Cassie. She'd been nervous ever since she'd come into the house. "Is there something you want to talk about?" She asked the blonde, only half expecting an answer. Cassie was pretty secretive lately. _Except when she's talking to Adam…_ Diana's heart felt heavy when her thoughts gave the painful reminder.

Cassie shook her head. "The nightmares have been getting better," she added truthfully. It's not like she could tell her friend why. _Yeah, Diana, I don't get nightmares anymore because I'm too busy dreaming about your dad._ Cassie sighed. _Yeah, that'd go over well. _"How about you?" Cassie asked innocently.

Diana sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't talk to you about this, but…we're friends, right?" She didn't wait for Cassie to nod, instead, keeping her head down. "It's been so hard without Adam." Her eyes finally met Cassie's, and they pleaded with her to understand. "He was my best friend, the only one I could talk to, and now—" She took a deep breath, her shoulders shrugging. "I don't have anyone. My dad—" She rolled her eyes and missed Cassie's intake of breath. "And I don't even _want _to talk to my grandma now." She put her hand on Cassie's knee. "And I just want us to be friends, but if this isn't okay, tell me. I won't ruin our friendship." Diana braced herself for the worst.

"It's fine. Adam and I…we aren't really a thing. We won't ever be a thing." Cassie laughed a little. "I wish Adam were the biggest drama in my life," Cassie confided. _Or even the guy I actually liked._

"Well," Diana said slowly, "It's okay, you know, if you _want _to be a thing. Don't let me stop you." It was hard for her to get the words out, but she tried to stay true to what she had promised Adam.

"I don't." Cassie stated firmly. "I just want all of us to be friends. The circle is stronger when there's no drama in between us like that."

"I really wouldn't mind." Diana insisted.

Cassie let out a disbelieving laugh. "Yes, you would. How could you not? He was your rock for however long!" Diana's mouth opened and closed. "And why would I blame you? You have absolutely every _right_ to mind. I _want_ you to mind."

Diana looked at Cassie sadly. "It's not you. It's him." A tear fell. "I had to end things, because every time he looked at you, my heart broke. And I don't blame you, either. How could you not fall in love with Adam? He's so fundamentally good, and chivalrous, and strong, and let's face it, a total hottie—"

Cassie stopped Diana's rant with a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, Diana, Adam is kinda the last thing on my mind these days." She shivered, and got under the covers. "I keep having nightmares about being buried alive." Cassie confided. "Like I said, it's gotten better, but…"

"That's terrible." Diana's pretty brown eyes reflected concern. "Huh," she said, her face thoughtful.

"What?" Cassie asked.

"I think that was one of Edgar Allen Poe's worst fears."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Great, that makes it so much more cooler."

"Sorry," Diana said, her eyes becoming sympathetic once again. "That must suck. How did you get you start to move past them?"

"Oh, you know," Cassie said evasively. "I just thought about other things." Cassie looked down so Diana couldn't see her blush. "I wish I could fix other problems as easily. I'm dealing with my whole life, my whole future, possibly being defined and screwed up by dark magic. And I'm terrified. Forgive me if I'm not so concerned with a boy right now." _If only I were less concerned about a certain man._

Diana got under the covers, too. "I'm sorry, Cassie. That's really selfish of me, for putting boy issues over your dark magic problem." She rolled her eyes at herself.

"No," Cassie protested. "I want us to be able to talk about _everything_. And your problems are no less important than mine. Just stop talking about Adam like me and him are together, or like I want us to be together, because I don't. The only reason I took so much interest in the first place was the fact he was the first one I did magic with. Well, that and that scary destiny stuff his dad was spouting."

Diana's lower lip shook, and her eyes grew huge with unshed tears. "You really mean that?"

Cassie nodded and drew the other girl closer. Diana finally let herself cry. She finally accepted that she and Adam were over, and it felt like it was killing her. Cassie held her as she cried.

After a while, Diana started to let herself complain. She told Cassie that she knew she deserved better than a guy who was always watching someone else when he was with her, even if the girl wasn't interested. She told her about the time Adam asked her to talk to Cassie, and how insulted she'd been. She told Cassie about _everything._ How she missed the special smile that was just for her, how she missed his body, how she missed how her body felt with him…

No subject was taboo, and sometime during this process—during this special, teary, completely mundane ritual—Cassie became Diana's rock. Her thoughts of Adam settled and calmed the more she talked to and thought about Cassie.

The best part? It didn't even feel one-sided to Diana, as it had with Adam. Cassie talked back to her, shared her own heart and soul with Diana.

"So, honestly…if Adam isn't the one on your mind, then who is?" Diana asked with a gleam in her eye.

"W-What?" Cassie stuttered. "N-no one." _Certainly not your dad._

"Please, I can recognize boy trouble when I see it. Been there myself, if you haven't noticed." Cassie looked down. "It's Jake, isn't it?" Diana sighed disappointedly at Cassie's startled look. "I knew it. He's cute, but bad news, Cass. And it'll only make Faye hate you more."

"I know it's wrong, but I can't help it…" Cassie said desperately, not really talking about Jake.

"Don't I know it," Diana said sympathetically, throwing an arm around her. Cassie pulled the cover up and yawned, her eyes closing. Diana thought she looked very innocent, and wished her friend didn't have to deal with so much. _I wish I could solve all her problems, with the dark magic, with being buried alive, her grandma, and with Jake, _Diana thought. "So, Cassie," she said hesitantly.

"Yes?" The other girl whispered, her eyes still closed and a small smile on her face.

"Thank you," she buried her head against Cassie's shoulder and drew the blanket closer to herself. She allowed her eyes to drift closed.

Cassie gave a sleepy laugh. "I should be the one thanking _you_, Diana. I so needed this." Cassie started to drift off. Somehow, it was already past two in the morning.

_And I really needed a friend, _Diana thought, but didn't say, _I really needed __**you.**_

_**...**_

Cassie was having one of the best night's sleep in her life. She couldn't remember why she woke up. She knew it wasn't a nightmare, thankfully. She was warm, the comforter was plushy, and there was someone's arm wrapped around her—wait, whose arm? For a split second, Cassie thought it was Charles, but then she realized it was Diana's. She relaxed slightly. This wasn't forbidden, or strange. This was just two friends, sharing in a platonic, friendly embrace—

Cassie's eyes flew open. Diana's arm, the one that had been draped across her waste, began to move. Cassie pretended to be asleep as she felt Diana's hand smooth across her stomach in a slight circle. Diana's hand felt nice through the thin layer of cotton Cassie had on, but when she moved her hand lower, Cassie turned over suddenly to face her.

Diana gasped. "Cassie!" She said in surprise. "I—" She stopped, speechless.

"What are you doing, Diana?" Cassie hissed.

Diana started to cry. "I'm so, so sorry. I thought you were asleep, and—that just makes it worse, I know, but I just thought—it felt like we—I don't know!" She started to sob harder. "I just woke up, and you felt so good—I wasn't even thinking—I'm so sorry! I just—I just felt like I needed you." Diana pulled away as she started crying uncontrollably.

Cassie was stunned. How could this have happened? She didn't think she'd let her on, or ever hinted that she would want this. Cassie watched Diana weep and felt pity stab at her heart. She put her hand on Diana's shaking back. "Hey, it's ok." She told her new friend. "It doesn't have to be a big deal. I know you're going through a lot, too."

Diana turned to look at her, still sniffling. "I really am sorry. I don't know what came over me. I never would out you in that position."

Cassie sighed. She really didn't want to mess up the best friendship she'd had since she was in second grade. After all, she knew Diana was one of the only ones who didn't judge her actions on a daily basis. Their friendship couldn't be thrown away because of some stupid mistake. Decision made, Cassie pulled her close. "Come on, you were probably loopy from sleep and thought I was Adam or something. It's fine."

Diana tensed when Cassie laid her close and kept an arm around her. She wasn't about to tell Cassie she'd been perfectly lucid. Sleep would be impossible this close to Cassie, now, but Diana didn't want to pull away.

"Come on," Cassie laughed nervously as she shook her friend a little, "this doesn't have to be so awkward. Just relax, we'll try it again." She paused. "The sleeping, I mean."

Cassie was holding Diana for about five minutes before she felt realized Diana was still quietly crying. "Why are you crying?" Cassie whispered. There was just enough light from the moon to light Diana's face in a bluish glow. She felt Diana's shoulders shrug. Cassie noticed how full Diana's lips looked, slightly swollen, like she'd been biting them. She could tell that her eyes were slightly pink from crying. She had the strange thought that Diana was really beautiful. She wished her friend would stop crying.

Without thinking, Cassie leaned in and pressed a light, lingering kiss to Diana's lips. They were very soft, and plump. They'd been parted slightly in surprise, and Cassie wondered what it would be like to kiss her more, but pulled back a little, not knowing if that was okay.

Diana's eyes were open wide in surprise. She waited for Cassie to continue. She didn't. Diana's hand snaked through the covers and trailed along Cassie's body until it came to rest at the back of her neck. Before Cassie knew what was happening, Diana pulled her in for an intense kiss.

Firm was not the word for this kiss. This was…rough. Diana's lips forced Cassie's lips apart and her probing tongue toyed with Cassie's shy one. Cassie didn't know what to do, but she knew that she didn't want to pull away. Finally, Diana pulled away, panting. "Cassie," she moaned. Her lips trailed down Cassie's neck, her hands smoothing all over Cassie's body.

Cassie was breathless. She lay there as Diana stroked her skin and her hands slowly worked their way down. She gasped when Diana's mouth closed over her nipple. "Yes," she breathed. She knew that somehow this was wrong, but she was too caught up in the sensation of Diana's warm, wet tongue teasing her hard bud to remember why.

Diana pulled up Cassie's short, white nightdress. She ran her fingertips along the smooth contours of Cassie's stomach. Her hands moved to the band of Cassie's underwear. "Please tell me this is okay," Diana whispered in her ear. "I need you." Diana's voice broke, and her finger looped around the thin strip of fabric at Cassie's hip.

Cassie nodded sharply, and Diana pulled her underwear down, sliding it past her thighs all the way to her knees and ankles before tossing it across the room. Cassie's stomach fluttered at the first feel of Diana's mouth on her mound. It struck her then that another girl was actually touching her _there._ She'd never even wanted another girl, but with Diana…something just felt right.

Diana licked Cassie with smooth, strong movements. She had Cassie thrusting into her face as she made her even wetter. Every once and a while gave a tender suck that she knew Cassie loved because of the weak whimpering sound that escaped from her lips every time. Diana moved her tongue down, and thrust her tongue deep into Cassie's pussy. She loved the salty sweet way Cassie tasted almost as much as the way Cassie trembled uncontrollably against her face. Diana could tell her friend was close, and moved her lips up to suck Cassie's clit hard.

Cassie groaned and grabbed Diana's hair, pulling it slightly. She loved the way the silky brown locks felt. They reminded her a little of Charles. With that thought, Cassie was coming, grinding herself against Diana. Diana moaned with delight and held still for Cassie, mouth open with a slight smile.

Cassie collapsed, breathing heavily and still shaking with the aftershocks. Diana rose above her for a kiss, and Cassie never knew tasting yourself on another's lips could be so sexy. Diana took Cassie's hands and laid them across her chest as they kissed. Cassie understood, and soon began playing with Diana's nipples through her thin cotton t-shirt.

Diana arched into her. "Please help me, Cassie!" She rubbed her whole body against Cassie in one sinuous motion. Cassie grinned and pushed her friend to the side and rose above her. Her face hovered above Diana's and she grinned. She moved her hands lower until they hit the waist band of Diana's short shorts.

She grinned and her hand slipped underneath to find Diana wasn't wearing underwear. "You naughty thing," she told Diana, her blue eyes mischievous and gleaming. She got a thrill up her spin when Diana shivered at her words. Her fingers slipped through Diana's parted lips easily and she was shocked at how wet Diana already was. "You'll have to tell me if you like this," she whispered, and plunged two fingers into Diana's upstretched channel.

Diana cried out, and arched her whole body upwards. "Cassie!" Cassie leaned in to kiss her, and loved the way Diana's face was desperate with need. She moved her fingers in a counterclockwise swirl around Diana's clit. Diana was bucking her hips into Cassie and moaning out. Her hands gripped the sheets in a tight bunch.

Cassie started to move faster and faster, and increased the pressure. Diana's hands moved to Cassie's wrist and held arm still as she rode Cassie's hand in a frantic grind. She came hard, still clinging to Cassie and calling out her name. Cassie felt more wetness flood, and as soon as Diana released her, moved her hand to her mouth to suck her fingers clean.

"That was—" Diana inhaled and shuddered. "Just what I needed." Cassie threw an arm around her waist and rested her head against Diana's chest. Cassie pulled the covers up to cover them both.

Charles was just waking from an odd dream involving burning boats and crying children. He'd gotten up to go to the bathroom, and had decided to check up on Diana when he heard the noises. Cassie. He started to the door in surprise, but pulled back at the last moment. He recognized Cassie's moans, and he couldn't figure out what they were doing coming from his daughter's room.

But then he got it. He turned from in the door in disgust when he heard his own daughter moan. _Just breathe, Charles. Just breathe._ He hurried back to his own room, feeling sick.


End file.
